H E A V E N
by DriftingCloudsOfSolitude
Summary: "I-I died?.." Collin Andrew wakes up one morning in a white room, a voice told him that he already died and he is going to a place called 'Heaven'.. its not a place where you rest in peace.   Containt BoyXBoy love  AKA Yaoi
1. Prologue   Level B Angel

(New story, yeah... I don't know how many stories I have lately xDD.. anyway.. Enjoy~)

**WARNING**: This story contains BoyXBoy, so if your like a homophobe or scared/disturbed of non-straight relationships. This isn't a story for you (well there isn't any hardcore stuff so yeah.. but just to be sure..).

**DISCLAIMERS**: All copyrigth goes to DriftingCloudsOfSolitude fanfiction . net AKA cardcaptor67 crunchyroll . com

_**H.E.A.V.E.N.**_

**Prologue : Level B Angel**

_"I-I'm sorry..."_

Were the words I last remembered when I woke up on the cold ground. My memory was all foggy and all I could remember was my full name, age and those words..

I sat up and looked around, I was in a plain white room. It was cold here, no doors no windows.. I wonder how did I get here? Than I started hearing a voice.

_"Welcome, level B angel Collin Andrew." _The voice said.

"Who are you... wait.. What are you and how do you know my name?" I said getting up looking everywhere. There weren't any speakers or somesort.

_"I am 'God'." _The voice said.

"Yeah right, go ahead and pull a trick on me. Whats this 'level B angel' thing anyway?" I said unconvinced.

_"So you do not believe me?..Hm... well for starters you already died."_ The voice said.

A rush of cold air lifted the atmosphere.

"I-I'm.. dead?.." I asked shivering. The word dead resonated in my head..

_"Yes, it seems that you have lost most of your memory.. is it?"_ The voice said.

_"Well, it cannot be helped... " _The voice continued, than a little door appeared.

_"Go through that door, there will be some clothes for you to change in. A person there will explain to you a lot more than I did.."_

"W-WAIT! GOD THING.. WHAT EVER. HOW DID I DIE!" I yelled wanting to know.

_"I'm sorry but I cannot answer that, your reason of death is unknown.. I will explain further another time.. My time here is done.."_ The voice said disappearing.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled punching the wall, I sighed and turned my head towards the door.

_"Seems like I have to go there huh?.." _I thought and started to walk to the door.

When I got in there was another room with 2 doors, 1 labeled 'changing room' and the other 'exit' and there was a small pile of clothes on the ground. A computer thing appeared on the wall, I jumped up out of surprised.

"Please choose your own outfit from the pile of clothes there, than proceed to the changing room to change. After you have finished, you may proceed to the exit." A robotic voice said.

"Woah.. computers?.. In.. heaven?..." I mumbled a bit impressed and confused.

I went up to the pile of clothes and took out some stuff that interested me. Wasn't so fancy nor too flashy. I went to the changing room to change into those clothes, I came out immediately after.

I went to the other door and opened it. A bright light shined and I was forced to squint my eyes or just close them. The light shined brighter and brighter as I walked deeper, I blocked the light using my arms to block most of the blinding lightsfrom my eyes. As I walked a lot deeper the light faded and I was in some sort of facility. There were a lot of people with glowing wings, all different colors, they were all dressed in white, black and a different color, just like me. Everyone seemed busy with stuff. I was highly confused on where I was and how I got here, I turned aroung to go back to the other room but it was gone.

_"W-WHAT THE HECK!" _I thought. _"Where did the door go? This is creepy.."_

I stayed where I was as I watched people walk pass me, I sat down on the floor in a corner and waited for something to happen. I was half asleep until suddenly a cute girl's face appeared in front of mine. I jumped a bit out of surprise and flustered a bit.

"A-ah!" I let out my head hitting the wall behind me.

"OH OW.." I said placing my arms behind my head.

"Oh sorry, did I surprise you?" She asked.

"Well?..." I said getting up.

"Your Collin Andrew? Level B rank angel? Right?" She asked me.

"Eh.. yeah... I'm kinda new here so I don't know much.." I replied.

"Oh, it's fine. Everyone here started like you did. Anyway my name is Jeanna Hart. Level B rank angel just like you. I'm in charge of the newbies here." She said straightening up.

"Oh hey.. Can I just call you Jeanna?.. I don't like formality." I asked.

"Sure. Than I can call you Collin?" She replied as I got up.

"Yeah." I replied. "So... now what?" I asked.

"Right, please follow me." She said and started walking.

I followed behind her, I noticed that she had small bright light pink glowing wings. Her wing colors matched with her eyes and hair, above her head was a little halo. As we continued walking I was looking around, a few places caught my eye.

"Hey.. Jeanna, whats that over there?" I said pulling on her white jacket.

"Oh that? It's for the other new level B angels. You'll be going there when you get your wings." Jeanna told me.

"Wings huh?.." I mumbled.

"Yep, every angel here has a pair of wings and a halo that matchs their color." Jeanna explained.

"Color?.. " I asked.

"Yep, you will be assigned a color and they will change your eye, hair, clothes and ear color to your assigned color. The color will classify you, of course you might wonder if we run out of colors.. But there are many colors in the world. Plus there's the cycle of reincarnation that I will explain to you later." Jeanna said.

"I don't quite get it.. everyone here is.. already dead?" I asked confused.

"Yes.." She replied sadly.

And we continued walking with a long period of silence following us, until we reached a room. A few other people were already there, like me they were wingless.

Jeanna designed me to sit on a chair, so I did. I sat on a chair not to far from the front nor was it close to anyone.

Jeanna walked up in front and a few other angels did.

"Welcome to heaven. We are your instructors for a limited period so feel free to ask us questions if you have any." A purple headed 4 eye said.

"So any questions now?.. I think you do." Jeanna asked smiling.

A few people raised their hands.

"Why are we here?.." A person asked. "I mean yeah we're in heaven.. but some people who already died a long time ago isn't here."

"It is because people here are people who died on another date than when they are suppose to die. You can say, your expiration date has not been 'expired'." 4 eyes said.

"How did we die before our death date?" I asked

"You were killed by a 'demon'. There is an organisation similar to ours in Hell, like us, they go on earth to do their missions and they turn into human forms. Unlike them we help people and assure safety. Our mission is to prevent people from being killed by Demons. The Devil's missions are to assinate people and they turn into us, Angels." 4 eyes explained.

"Like us they get to reborn into the human world once again after they become a Level A Demon. If they die in the human world their souls are stuck in hell until it disappears milleniums later." Jeanna added.

"About demons.. how are demons born.." A guy asked.

"Like us angels, they are born from death that is not their expiration date. Causes are most likely to be suicide." 4 eyes replied.

"What do we do here?" A girl asked.

"Well this is the 'Heaven' facility, your main goal to is to be 'reborn' into your human world again. In ordeer to do so you have to elevate your rank to Level A angel." Jeanna replied.

"Do we have to be reborn?" A man said.

"Well it is your main purpose, but you can stay as an angel form for a long period of time here but eventually you will have to change. This place will not age you and you will not die in Heaven. But when you do missions in the real world you have a chance of dieing again, if you do you will be sent to the 'real' heaven in which you may rest in peace." 4 eyes replied.

"So in other words.. our souls are not resting in peace even though were already dead." I said.

"You catch on fast." Jeanna smiled.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, we will introduce you the buildings and your dorm room. After that you will gain your wings, halo and special identification ears." Jeanna replied. "After that you have the day off in the dorms."

"Okay, let us start the tour." 4 eyes said pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "We'll split all of you into 4 groups that will go with 1 of our instructors. My name is Keen Watson. Call me Keen."

"Jeanna Hart." Jeanna said waving.

"Eli Cordela." A man said.

"Marie Perrio." A woman said.

"So let's see.. I'll start by forming my group, than Jeanna, than Eli and than Marie." Keen said. "Let's see.. I'm taking, you, you, you, you, you and you." Keen said pointing to some people. "Now follow me." and Keen started walking out the door, the small group followed.

It was Jeanna's turn, she had a huge smile towards me.

"You~!" She said pointing at me. I sighed. "And em... you, you, you and you.. ooh and you." She said pointing out 5 other people. "Follow me!" She said cheerfully, I had no other choice but to follow her.

Our small group wandered around with Jeanna as our tour guide, it took us more than 2 hours to cover just 1 building and we took a break at a cafeteria.

"So Collin what do you think of this place?" Jeanna asked sitting in front of me.

"Very huge." Were the words that came out of my mind.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Jeanna smilled at me.

"Collin... You need to smile more! You have like a 24/7 poker face on just like Eli, thoug Eli has a grumpy frown most of the time." She said poking my face.

"I have no use smiling anyway." I said pulling myself away from her.

"Aww..." She let out.

After 15 minutes of break we were off again to another building, at the end of the day I was exosted. I was in my dorm, on my bed half asleep until the door bursted open. I jumped up and immediately sat up. 3 guys walked in 1 who seemed pretty strong and muscular he had spiky dodger blue hair and eyes, another who looked like he was shy and reserved he had yellow hair and eyes the 3rd one.. not a kind of person I would stay with,he was hype and has a lot of energy he had neongreen hair and eyes.

"Hmph.. you must be our other dormate." The blue haired one said.

"Eh yeah..." I replied.

"The names Zack Dufront. Hope we can get along." He said climbing up a bed.

"Collin, Collin Andrew.." I said.

"I'm CJ Key." The green haired one said happily. "Yellow head over there is Elliot Raine."

"H-hi.." Elliot said shyly.

"Hey. Nice to me you all.." I said.

"Hey Collin! You haven't got your wings and halo yet right?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. Don't have 'em." I replied.

"Wow.. dude your eyes are like the coolest thing ever than!" CJ said walking up to me and stared into my eyes. I was a bit disturbed.

"Really?.. I don't see whats so special about them.." I said honestly.

"But they are gray! Almost white. Thats like so unatural, so how did you get your cool eyes?" CJ asked hoping next to me on my bed.

"I guess I was born with them?... I don't know, I don't remember everything." I replied.

"Oh, so you don't remember your past either. I don't too! But its totally fine dude, I understand how you feel." CJ said.

Elliot started climbing up the ladder to the bed above me.

"Well, its night now. Let's talk some more tomorrow." CJ said getting off my bed and climbing on the other bed's ladder.

"Yeah.. 'night guys." I said going to sleep.

"Now that I noticed it.. are we going to sleep in our normal clothes?.." I asked.

"Eh... Good question. We just got here in Heaven today too.. So we don't know." CJ said.

"I think you have to have your ears first." A whispering voice said.

I looked up and it was Elliot.

"You have to have your ears to set your clothing.." He whispered.

"Oh.. wow I'm in a bad situation.." I said. "Ah.. too bad... Thanks anyway."I replied going to sleep.

End of day 1

**Prologue END**

**(Sorry for mistakes, I'll try and fix 'em ASAP when I find any!)**


	2. Chapter 1  Wink from the past

((Here's chpt 1, enjoy^^, oh and if I have any spelling mistakes or some words are stuck together please don't go ranting at me.. my new computer's spacebar isn't catching up to my typing speed.))

**WARNING:** BoyXBoy and minor Yaoi will appear in this story. If you are afraid or highly disturbed of non-straight relationships thant this story isn't for you.

**DISCLAIMERS**: All copyright goes to DriftingCloudsOfSolitude AKA cardcaptor67

_**H E A V E N**_

**Chapter 1: Wink from the past**

I woke up in the morning bothered by warm air on my face, I slowly opened my eyes in the welcome of CJ's face.

"AH!" I yelled out of surprise and kicking him off.

"Ow..." CJ said getting up.

"What the heck were you doing!" I said shocked and sitting up.

"Waking you up.. and it worked." CJ said smiling.

"I hate you..." I said with an annoyed face.

"Like you too man!.. and everyone else is awake already." CJ said.

"Never wake me up like that ever again." I said.

"Fine.." CJ replied sadly.

We went to the cafeteria for breakfast after they set their clothes to normal. Jeanna was there and made a handsign for me to join her.

"Ooh~ Got yourself a girlfriend Collin." CJ teased.

"Shut up." I replied walking up to Jeanna.

"Hey Collin, so how was your sleep?" Jeanna asked smiling. "Take a seat."

"Thanks.." I said sitting infront of her. "It could of been better..."

"Haha, I see. Getting along with your dormates?" Jeanna asked.

"Yeah.. Kind of.." I replied.

"Haha, don't worry you'll get along with them in no time." Jeanna smiled.

"I hope.. " I mumbled.

"I'm going to go get myself a cup of coffee.." I said getting up and heading to the hot drink machine. I took a cup and placed it under the dispenser, as the coffee poured into it, I added a teaspoon of sugar and some milk.

After that I went back to joining Jeanna.

"Looks like you like bitter things." Jeanna giggled.

"Yeah." I replied drinking my coffee. "Not that fond of sweets.."

"I see..." Jeanna replied. "So you're getting your wings today right?" Jeanna asked.

"Yeah.." I replied.

"Good luck than! I can't wait to see you with your cute little wings and halo." Jeanna said happily.

"I don't know how to react to that.." I said.

"Than don't say anything! Anyway I'll be with you for the exam." Jeanna said.

"There's an exam?..." I asked.

"Yep, to know your strenght of intelligence and all that stuff." Jeanna replied.

"I see..." I replied, when I finished my cup of coffee I got up.

"Might as well go do it now.." I said placing the cup on the table.

"Okay than, I'm coming with you." Jeanna said standing up as well.

"What ever you want." I replied walking to the room that was for the exam.

In the room there was a counter and a person was sitting there.

"Name?" He asked.

"Collin Andrew." I replied.

"Hmm let's see.." He said browsing the list on the computer next to him.

"Ah yes, Mr. Andrew. Please proceed with your assistant." He said pointing out the door that appeared near the counter.

By assistant I'm pretty sure he meant Jeanna. We both walked into the door, the door leaded us into a room with several desks.

"Go sit at one." Jeanna whispered.

I did as told and sat at a desk. Another person came and place a small pile of papers.

I picked it up and looked threw the pages.

_"Oh... this is bad.. I can't read."_ I thought.

"Problem?.." Jeanna asked seeing my worried face.

"Yeah.. I can't read.. the pictures aren't helping either." I replied.

"What? Thats weird, everyone who's been here at your age all know how to read and recognize stuff by pictures." Jeanna said.

"Yeah, well everything is new to me." I said.

"You seemed pretty fine with the coffee machine." Jeanna said.

"Because I could smell the coffee.." I replied.

"Oh wow... I guess your memory loss is worst than I thought." She said.

"Yeah... can you read the questions to me I'll just tell you the answer and you write it down." I suggested.

"I guess that can work.." Jeanna replied and she started asking me the questions.

I replied to everyone of them, there were some I didn't quite understand and they were all object base questions.

"Okay I'm done with the questions. I'll go turn them in, you just wait here t'ill I come back." Jeanna said, I nodded in reply and she walked into another room.

I waited in this plain room, I wondered how I can't read, write nor can I recognize objects.. but I can still talk, my sense of smell and hearing is beyond any normal human instincts.

After a while Jeanna came back.

"Okay Collin follow me to the training room." Jeanna said opening a door.

"Training room?.." I asked getting up and walking up to her.

"Yes, to test your battling skills." Jeanna replied.

"Battling huh?.." I asked.

"Yep, I'll explain a lot more later." Jeanna replied.

We went into the door and we were in a room full of weapons.

"Choose one." Jeanna said to me, I looked around for a few seconds and took a medium lenght sword and weight it.

"This seems good.." I said.

"Okay than, go to the pratice room." Jeanna said designing a door labeled 'entrance to practice room', I couldn't read it correctly but I guessed it would be that door.

"Okay, Collin can you hear me?" Jeanna's voice resonated in the room.

"Yeah... loud and clear." I replied.

"Okay good, I will be sending a few dummies for you to fight, just do your best." Jeanna said.

"Alright than.." I said, a few seconds later about 5 dummies appeared from under the floor. I slowly went up to them and slashed them in half, 3 more appeared behind me, my instincts reacted for me and I slashed from behind cutting the dummies at my rear.

A few more appeared and I slashed my way t'ill there was no more.

"That's it?..." I asked.

"Pretty much, now come here." Jeanna said.

I went back to the door to join Jeanna.

"So whats up?"I asked.

"Your fighting skills are amazingly good! Plus I wanted to test something." Jeanna said.

"What is it?" I asked, she jumped behind me and covered my eyes with a piece of cloth.

"How do you feel when you can't see?" Jeanna asked.

"Nothing much, like usual I guess.. I strangely feel uncomfterable seeing." I said.

"Okay, go back to the practice room." Jeanna said. "Need help getting to the room?" She asked.

"Nope." I said walking towards the door.

I walked into the room and stayed in the center as I waited for dummies to pop out. I couldn't see when they came out but I could feel my instincts guiding me through.

"Okay done! You can remove the piece of cloth!" Jeanna's voice resonated.

I slowly took off the black cloth and slowly opened my eyes as the light shined. I noticed everyone of the dummies were cut precisely in half.

"...Okay I don't know how to react to this either." I said.

"Me n'either!" Jeanna said through the microphone. "Your skills are even sharper and preciser when you can't see! It's amazing, I've never met someone like you before." Jeanna squeeled out of excitement.

"I see..." I said walking over to the room she was in she jumped into my arms.

"Your so amazing Collin! I'm happy to have a friend like you. " She said hugging me.

"E-eh, your welcome?.. or should I say thank you ... " I mumbled.

"Haha! Collin you need more practice with communicating with people." Jeanna laughed looking up at me.

"Yeah..." I replied looking into her bright light pink eyes.

"I'll help you with that, no problem." Jeanna smiled.

"Thanks..." I replied.

Jeanna than moved closer to my face.

"W-what is it?" I asked my face flustering from how uncomfterable I feel.

"Your eye color, it isn't normal." Jeanna said. "It's like grayish almost white. I've never seen that eye color on people who never had their wings before!"

"My dormmate said the same thing.." I replied.

"I see..." Jeanna said staring into my eyes, I looked away as it felt weird being stared at like that.

"I-is something wrong?.." I asked.

"Your even better than I thought!" Jeanna said getting off of me.

"Huh?.." I said confused.

"Don't worry, I'll help you recover your memory, I want to know more about you anyway!" Jeanna said.

"Okay.. good for you?.." I said.

"Would you like to know more about me than? It's only fair." Jeanna asked.

"I think I'll pass.." I replied.

"Aww okay than. By the way Collin, how old are you?.." Jeanna asked.

"17..." I replied.

"Oh, I'm 16." Jeanna said.

"Oh kay..." I replied. "Anything else?.."

"What do you think of me?.." Jeanna replied getting closer.

"I-I don't know.. A person?..tutor?..." I wondered stepping back as she was walking closer to me.

"Only that?.." She asked disapointed. She got closer and closer to me, I continued to move backwords until I hit the wall, she continued to get closer until she got to me. She pressed her body onto mine, I sighed as I looked away.

"Don't you think I'm cute or anything?.." She askedwith a teary look on her face.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"You know I'm starting to like you Collin..~" She said moving her hands to my face, she brought them closer to mine and pressed her lips onto mine.

My eyes width as she closed hers and continued to kiss me. I slowly pushed her back.

"W-what are you doing?" I said moving away from her.

Jeanna puffed her cheeks. "I feel lonely a lot Collin, please stay with me.." She said wrapping her arms around my torso.

I bit my lip as I pushed her away again.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't know exactly who I am nor do I know my pass.. If I was already with someone than I would upset myself greatly." I said looking down at my feet.

Jeanna looked at me and smiled, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit.

"That's the response I wanted!" She said happily.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I was testing you. Most guys who end up here alone with a girl that has a liking for him usually do what ever he wants with the girl. I'm happy you have your own pride in yourself." She smiled. "But it doesn't mean I don't have a liking for you~." Jeanna winked.

"Ah..." I let out and fell on my knee's. "Wow, I feel so glad right now." I laughed not knowing how I feel right now.

"I don't know how I feel right now but I feel relieved or somesort." I said grinning like an idiot.

"That's good." Jeanna giggled. "Anyway, let's go. You should get your wings now." Jeanna said.

"Right." I got up, Jeanna walked into another door as I followed her.

We ended up in a plain whtie room with a bed and a bunch of different machinery around.

"I suddenly feel uncomfterable." I said.

"Oh its going to be fine." Jeanna reassured me with a smile.

"If you say so..." I replied.

A man in a white coat walked in.

"Ah, you must be Collin Andrew." He said. "Please sit on the bed, Jeanna you may go in the waiting room." He said.

"Sure.." Jeanna said before she walked away she smiled at me.

The man who was with me had crimson red hair and eyes.

"I'm Kain Robertson. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied, his voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who it reminded me of.

After that he gave me a few tests and than gave me sleeping pills.

"Just swallow them. It's so that you don't sense anything while you get your wings." Kain explained.

"Oh.. I get it." I said swallowing the pills and I immediately fell asleep.

While I was asleep.. I had a dream.. a hidden memory?... But I can't see anything..

_"Wow, I'm impressed Collin." _

_"Really? How so?.. I'm not all that special.. Everyone says I'm a handicap."_

_"Really? I think your amazing. You can do so much even though you're-"_

I woke up just before the dream ended. I sat up with a small pain in my head.

"Ah, you woke up." A voice said, my vision was all foggy but once it focused I noticed Kian next to me.

"So, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah.. my head kind of hurts.." I said.

"Oh, it's fine. It will go away after a while." He explained.

"Alright than.." I replied, I felt dizzy and suddenly I collapsed on the bed.

**End of Chapter 1**

((There's chapter 1. Hope you guys like it~.. By the way for those who don't know how to pronounce some characters names.

Collin = Cole + in

Jeanna = Jen + a

Keen = Kee - een

Kain = Cain or just use the word Pain and replace the P for a K/C

CJ = C + J (duh?..)

Eli = E + lie

Okay that's it for Chapter one! Tune in for chpt 2 ;D ))


	3. Chapter 2 Earth

_Authors Comment: Hey people! It's DriftingCloudsOfSolitude AKA cardcaptor67 here for chapter 2. Jeanna is on the waiting bench for now, don't worry! I have a big plot with her in it so don't worry Jeanna fan's xD! Anyway, like always I hope you enjoy it! _

**DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS** : All copyright goes to DriftingCloudsOfSolitude AKA , this story contains BoyXBoy romance and minimum yaoi, if you are scared or disturbed from non-straight relations than this story isn't for you.

_**H E A V E N**_

**Chapter 2: Earth**

I woke up in my dorm room, I was alone and my head ache was gone.

"H-how did I get here?.." I wondered as I got off my bed.

I looked into the mirror on the wall and I noticed the little wing set on have on my back, and a little glowing circle thing above my head, both were glowing a nice dim gray. on each side of my head there were some triangular shiny things.. I'm guessing those are the ears Jeanna was talking about.

Then the door opened and Elliot came in.

"O-oh. Collin, your awake." He said, he had a small bucket of water.

"Yeah.. and what did you intend to do with that bucket of water?.." I asked noticing the ice cubes in it.

"CJ told me the best way to wake you up was to splash a person with icy cold water." Elliot explained.

"That's stupid." I said.

"I-is it?.. That's what i thought at first.. I'm sorry!" Elliot said.

"It's fine, I'm just glad I woke up before I got the water in my face." I said. "Anyway, you seem to want to wake me up as quickly as possible.. how so?" I asked.

"W-well, Eli asked me to fetch you after you got your wings..." Elliot said.

"I see.." I said walking towards the door, I stopped next to Elliot and pat his head.

"You shouldn't trust people like CJ, especially not when it's about waking me up." I said.

"Y-yeah.. I'll remember that." Elliot said.

"Ah by the way, where is Eli?" I asked.

"Room 204.." Elliot replied.

" 'kay, thanks. See you later Elliot." I said walking away.

"B-bye." Elliot replied as I walked away.

I walked out of the dorm heading to the main building and walked through the hallway.

"Hm.. " I let out looking at the bulletin board's map side.

"Room 204 is on the 2nd floor to the left.. Okay than.." I sighed as I walked to the elevator.

As I walked in I forgot that I couldn't read off the buttons, so I immediately came out and took the stairs.

I quicly walked up the stairs and continued my way in the hallway.

"Let's see... 230... 229... 228.." I mumbled browsing threw the hallway.

Than suddenly I felt a danger behind me and I swung my leg for a round house kick and it hit someone.

"Oh, sorry about that I-" I started as I turned around, than I noticed it was CJ.

"Oh it's you." I said not really caring.

"Ow! Dude, your kicks hit hard..." CJ crouched his arms around his stomach.

"Hey, my kick shoulder high.. How did I hit your stomach?..." I asked.

"Don't tell me you tried to leap onto me." I sighed.

"Well.. you were just wandering around alone.." CJ said.

"So you were." I said a bit pissed off as I started lightly stomping him.

"Ow,ow... OW!" He whined. "Waah Collin your so mean to me!" He said, his tone wasn't upset he seemed to be enjoying it.

"The heck, stop messing with me." I said annoyed and stomped on him with more force.

"Ow! Okay that hurted." He said putting his hands over his head.

"Why are you so mean to me Collin?"

"Because you seem to have a living of annoying me." I said with my foot on top of him.

"But I can't help it...~" CJ said.

I continued stomping on him.

"Ow ow ow!" He let out.

"Would you mind not bothering me everyday?" I asked. "It's an eyesoar just seeing you."

"Aww man thats just harsh." CJ sobbed. "That broke my heart."

"Yeah, if you have one, and what do you mean broke your heart? Are you gay or something?" I said.

"Awwwww.." CJ said and removed my foot from him and rushed up to me, his face was close to mine, it was more than uncomfterable. "So what if I am?~" He asked with a playful tone.

"Get away from me or I'll punch you good." I said annoyed and clenched my fist.

CJ stepped back as he showed the palm of his hands in a sign of surrenduring.

"Fine, I give, I give. Don't hurt me anymore." He said.

"Good." I said walking away.

I walked down the hallway for a while until I reached room 204. I opened it.

"Took you long enough." The man in front said.

Eli, Zack and purple hair 4 eye was sitting there.

"Eh.. sorry.. I guess.." I said sitting on a chair. "So.. why are we here?.." I asked looking at Eli.

"Your first mission on earth. I wasn't sure if we should of dispatched your so early but I decided to bring you with us." Eli said. "Ask Keen for details now.. I'm going to go get equipement." Eli added walking up to another door and entering it.

"So.. mind explaining?" I asked 4 eyes.

"Yes, right away. Well 1st, in the human world we will all take a human appearence." He replied.

"You will also change your name and appearence. The name must be an anagram of your own, you see.. if you were to go with our current appearences we would be the center of attraction, for the name part.. your already dead so there is no need to use the same name."

"I see.." I said thinking of a name. "I have a question.." I said.

"What is it?" Keen asked.

"If we go to the human world and change our appearences.. what about your angel stuff.. like.. These weird ears, halo and the wings?.." I asked.

Zack got up and sat backwards on his chair.

"Simple, you hide them. It requires some energy but it works." Zack replied.

"In addition to that the ears cannot be seen by the living." Keen added.

"So.. demons can see our ears?"

"Unfortunately, yes.." Keen replied sadly.

"There's another remark as well,when you hide your wings not all of it disappears." He added.

"What?.." I asked confused.

"The wings, when you hide them it is surpressed in to a 2 little wing tattoes on back, the same color as your designed one." Keen replied.

"Oh.. wow..." I let out. _"Crap.. I got myself a tattoe..."_ I thought.

"So, have you thought of a name for your human form?" Keen asked.

"Eh..." I let out thinking a bit. "Andrew Nicoll." I replied.

"Haha!" Keen laughed.

"What?... I'm bad at names.. I can't think of one so suddenly." I replied glaring at him.

"Ah, pardon me." Keen snickered. "I just couldn't help myself."

"I don't see whats so funny either." Zack said, his plain face staring straight at Keen.

"R-right.. well, you have time to think of a new one anyway." Keen said smiling at me.

"Yeah.. Thanks." I mumbled. "So what are your names?" I asked them.

"Right,it would be a problem if you didn't know them." Keen said. "Mine is Wane Ketson,Zack is Kaz Norf and Eli is Adel Leroi." Keen said.

"Alright than, I'll remember it..." I replied.

"So, whats the mission this time?" Zack asked.

"We have to protect a target from the demons." Keen replied pushing his glasses up his nose.

"So, how do we disguise ourselves this time?" Zack asked.

"Travelers." Eli said walking in with 4 bags.

"Again?..." Keen asked.

I stayed silent as I listened the conversation.

"Yeah, we're going in a small village now so it shouldn't be too flashy."Eli said placing his left hand on his angel ear and his halo and wings disappeared into his back.

"So what are you 3 waiting for?" He asked looking at us as his clothes, hair color.. almost everything changed. He had short black hair, his skin color was still tan, his eyes were a dark hazelnut brown. He threw us 3 old coats then putted on his.

"Wear these." He said to us.

"R-right." I said catching the coat as I got up and set my wings and halo off, I changed into a human appearence. Short dark brown hair and emerald green eyes suited me.

Zack and Keen also changed as they putted on the coat.

Keen still had his glasses, he had long messy blond hair in a ponytail. Zack still had his spikey hairstyle but in black this time, his dark brown eyes were pretty menacing.

I picked up the bag and carried it over my shoulders.

"So how do we get to the human world?" I asked.

"A portal." Eli replied. "Follow me." He started walking through a wall, I was a bit surprised at that, Zack and Keen followed him as I tagged along last.

We walked in a very long hallway with many doors, I looked around, the walls were covered in paintings. For some reason, seeing all those beautiful pictures fascinated me a lot, about how you can create such beautiful sceneries with stuff like paint.

After a while we stopped and Eli took out a key from his pocket to open a door.

"Okay, in here. Go." He said.

Zack walked in first, Keen second, I was thrid as Eli was last. There was a bright line that shined as we continued walking. I placed my arms in front of my eyes to block the light until it started to fade away.

As the light faded, we were in a clear scenery of a forest. I looked behind me, it seemed like we came out of 2 rocks forming a hole.

I stayed silent as I gazed upon the magnificent scenery, I slowly closed my eyes as I herd the cries of some creatures.

"Right.. its your first time on earth." Eli said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"What do you think so far?" He asked me.

"It's beautiful.." Was all I could say.

"Hm.. good than." He said placing his hand on my shoulder as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Say kid." Eli said.

"Yeah?.. and don't call me kid." I asked.

"Jeanna told me you can't read, write nor recognise stuff until we tell you what it is right?" He asked.

"Yeah.. sorry if I'm kind of useless." I replied looking down at my feet.

"Hmm.. no it's fine. Tell me what you know." Eli said.

"Well.. I know what a tree is.. a house, some parts of my body, water,coffee.. almost any kind of food, smoke, some weapons.. I think thats pretty much it." I replied thinking for more.

"Well, atleast I don't need to show you what a tree and a rock is." Eli smirked.

"I figured out myself." I replied annoyed.

"Hm.. I think you can go exploring for a bit. There's a river not far from here." Eli said.

"Where is it?" I asked curious.

"Going exploring huh?.. " He asked.

"Yeah.." I replied.

"West from here." Eli said giving me a round flat object. "This is a compass, W is West, N is North, S is South and E is for East. Just follow West when your going and follow it backwards when you come back.." Eli explained.

"Okay." I said taking it.

"It's getting late so we'll camp out here. Come back when your done or we're going to get you." Eli said walking towards Zack and Keen.

"Sure.." I replied holding the compass.

I stared at it for a moment, I would change my direction and the little arrow would move. When it alligned with the W, I started following it.

Not long after my little walk I was near a small river. I sat on a rock as I watched the water flow. I slowly closed my eyes as I was listening to the waves, it was calm the sounds of the various creatures in the background made the melody twice as better than it was.

I opened my eyes to look around a bit. I noticed a lot of tree's and bushes around the beach of rocks. I than stared at the water, a few small fishes were to befound in them. They were happily swimming in the water, I grabbed a random stick next to me and started poking the surface.

A while later the fishes swam away, my eyes followed up the stream out of curiosity. The river was long, I got up and started walking beside the river. The walk wasn't as long as I expected, I stopped in front of a big rush of water falling from a cliff. I gazed at the beautiful rush of water pounding onto the rocks making a loud yet nice sound. The wind lifted a bit, I received a few drops of water in my face, it was refreshing. I closed my eyes as I the water dripplets continued to fly onto my face...

Suddenly I hear rustling sounds from the bush behind me...

**End of Chapter 2**

_Authors Comment: Haha! Yeah cliffhanger D! Anyway, hope you liked/enjoyed this chapter... All corrections will be done soon! (eventually) Anyway, tune in for chapter 3 minnah-san! *waves*_


	4. Chapter 3 Aurora

_Author's Comment: Hey there people it's DriftignCloudsOfSolitude here for another chapter of H E A V EN. The updates may get slower now because of school (gomen D;), I'll try and write the chapters ASAP, atleast less than a week of wait ... Haha and if your tired of cliffhangers..THAN TOO BAD 'CAUSE MORE ARE COMING AHAHA~ D...well, like always, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**WARNING/DISCLAIMERS: Warning to all homophobes out there, there will be minor Boy X Boy romance of some sort, soifyour scared/disturbed/horrified by non-straight relations than this story is not for you. All copyright goes to DriftingCloudsOfSolitude / cardcaptor67 .**

_**H E A V E N**_

**Chapter 3: Aurora**

As I turned around, a face of a girl came out. She had long brown hair that were covered with twigs and leaves.

"A-ah.. Hello.." She said smiling at me. She had a bucket in her hands.

"Eh.. Hello..." I replied, I wasn't sure what to do.

"... Well, I have to go now. Bye!" I said running downstream.

"A-ah! W-wait!.." She said trying to stop me but I was already far away.

A few minutes later, I made it to where I was before I went up the river and sat on a rock to catch my breath.

Keen suddenly came out of the bushes.

"Ah! There you are, it's getting late. Let's eat." He said.

"Sure.." I replied, and we walked back to the where the other 2 were.

There were triangular things that ressembled rooftops near Eli.

"Hey, what are those?" I asked pointing at the things I haven't seen before.

"Tentes. You can say it's like a transportable house." Keen said.

"Oh." I replied. "Where's Za- I mean Kaz." I asked noticing a missing head.

"He's out to find some extra food. We aren't just going to eat some frozen stuff, it's bad for your health." Eli said. "Just wait t'ill we cook something up and that Kaz returns."

"Okay." I said sitting on a rock.

Eli brought twigs and dried leaves together.

"What are you doing...?" I asked curious.

"Making a campfire." He replied.

"Oh... " I said watching him. He took out a small packet and took out a little twig with a red end on it and he struck it against the packet and lit a little fire. He threw the burning twig onto the piles of twigs and dried leaves that were surrounded by rocks forming a circle, it immediately burned and the fire started getting bigger.

"Can you go get more twigs, dried leaves and dried grass?" Eli asked.

"Sure.." I said, I got up and went to look for some dead leaves.

I wandered around a while picking up some dead leaves and some twigs. I came back a few minutes later.

" 'Kay, I'm back with what you needed." I said.

"Good, give them to me." Eli said, I did as said and I gave it to them.

He started 'feeding' the fire as I watched the sparks flew out wildly from a distance.

I stared at the fire for a long period of time, then suddenly.. I had a weird feeling, I closed my eyes as another piece of my memory came back to me;

_"Hey! It became warm all of a sudden, what happened?.."I herd my voice say._

_"Haha, don't worry. I just made a fire, it'le warm us up." A familiar voice said._

_"Keep a nice distance from it so that you don't get burned by the sparks, but close enough so that you can stay warm."_

_"And where might that be?..." I said._

_"Right where you are silly!" The voice laughed._

I could only remember voices.. I wonder why?.. even now, I have a hard time identifying objects, I can't read nor write. It's a real handicap... it might be linked to when I was still alive...

I sat there wondering about all the confusing questions I had until Zack came up to me bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Hey, dinner's ready." He said. "Do you plan to space out any longer?"

"Ahaha..." I laughed slightly. "C'mon let's eat." I said.

I walked up near the fire and started to eat. Keen prepared some stew with what he found in the forest and what we had.

After a while we we're done.

"So how was it?" Keen asked.

"Not bad. Better than my cooking." Eli said.

Zack didn't reply.

"It wasn't bad." I said.

"Good, I was afraid it would taste bad. What is it Kaz~?.. Mezmerized by my cooking?" Keen teased.

"No, it tastes horrible I can't feel my tongue anymore." Zack said.

"That's so mean!..." Keen sobbed.

"Well, it's getting late now. Let's go sleep." Eli suggested.

"Yeah." We all said at the same time and went into our tentes. I was stuck with Eli as Zack and Keen were paired up together in the tente. I had a bad feeling about that. I suddenly got lost in thoughts as I slowly fell asleep.

I was asleep until I was wildy shook a few times. I quickly opened my eyes and it was Keen.

"Hey. 'Morning sleepy head." He said.

"Heck, you people really don't know how to wake up people properly?.." I said annoyed and sat up.

I yawned as I looked around.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10 am." Keen replied.

"Ugh.. and I still feel oddly sleepy.." I said rubbing my eyes.

"That's because Heaven's time period is slower than on Earth. 2 times slower to be exact." Keen said.

"Ah.. geez.. I slept 2 times less than usual than.." I whined.

"Pretty much." Keen said.

I got up half asleep and went out of the tente, I sat on a rock near Zack and Eli who were already awake.

"About time you woke up." Eli said.

"Yeah... I'm not used to this." I said.

"You'll get used to it in 2 days. Also known as 4 days in earth time." Eli said.

"Ah.. perfect.." I mumbled sarcastically.

"So where are we going today?" I asked.

"The village. We're going to start our mission." Eli said.

"Which is?..." I asked.

Keen walked in the conversation after putting away the tentes.

"Saving a young lady from demons." Keen said.

"Saving?..." I asked.

"It's more like, killing the demons who are trying to assasinate her." Eli said.

"Oh.. Who's she?" I asked.

"Aurora Delrium. A random target it seems." Eli said.

"Oh..." I let out remembering the name.

Eli got up and picked up his bag.

"Let's go now." He said, I nodded and got up.

Eli started walking on a path, I picked up my bag and placed it over my shoulders and followed him, Keen and Zack did same.

The path was rocky and seemed unused. We walked along the path for about 10 to 15 long minutes and we ended up near a small village.

"Here we are.. Let's just act like we're travelers." Eli said.

"Alright." Keen replied.

We walked into the village, I looked everywhere seeing a lot of different stuff. There weren't many people around, we didn't get many stares but I still felt some painful stares somehow.

"Okay, I'll go buy some supplies. You 3 can go check out some stuff." Eli said.

"Okay." Keen said locking arms with Zack who seems to not be enjoying it.

"Let's go Kaz! I saw a nice tree up on the hill!" Keen said and already left with Zack.

"I kind of feel sorry for him.." I mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure Kaz'll be fine. I'm more worried about Wane." Eli said.

"Yeah... " I said.

"You can go exploring, since you don't get to see much everyday." Eli said patting my head.

"Sure." I replied.

Eli went to the small market place as I went to the open plains and sat on a log.

I looked around and no one was there. I closed my eyes as I felt the cool breeze blowing threw my hair. It was pretty hot with the old coat on, but I had to keep it on. At least, I didn't need to wear the hood all the time.

When I opened my eyes a girl was in front of me. It was the same girl from yesterday. I was a bit surprised to have another person in frotn of my face when I open my eyes.

"Hiya." She said.

"Eh... Hi..?" I said.

"Your the guy from yesterday yes?" She asked.

I nodded, I wasn't sure what to do..

"So your a traveler hmm?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well my name is Aurora. Aurora Delrium. Call me Aurora." She said smiling.

_"Aurora?.. So she's the girl that's been targetted.."_ I thought.

"Names Andrew..." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew... So.. it's your first time in Utoria Village?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah.. I'm here with my.. eh.. older brother and 2 friends." I said thinking of some background story for myself.

"Oh.. I can show you around if you want." She asked smiling.

"Alright.." I said.

"Yay! It's been a while since we had any travelers. I guess it's because this village is pretty small, no one actually pays much attention." She said.

"So where are you guys headed?" She asked.

"Ah.. em... My brother said it was a surprise.. he told me that we'd stay in this village for a while.. I don't know howlong though." I replied.

"I see.. say Andrew. Do you 4 have anywhere to stay?" Aurora asked tying her hair hair up.

"Not really.. we only camp out, I guess.." I replied.

"Hm.. I could find you 4 a place to stay." Aurora said thinking.

"You 4 can stay at my place until the lady in the inn is done with her repairs." She said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea inviting 4 strangers to your house?" I asked.

"Well you 4 don't seem so bad. I don't know, it's only a hunch though. Are you bad people?" She asked.

"No.. not that I know of.." I replied.

"Good!" She said smiling. "So, let me show you around." Aurora said grabbing my sleeve and pulling me up.

"!" I was a bit surprised but I didn't say anything.

She than dragged be threw the village and showed me around. Everything and everyone in this village seems so peaceful. I couldn't believe demons would be harming such place.

"It's pretty peaceful here, isn't it?" Aurora said, we were on top of a hill near the village.

"Yeah... It's nice." I said.

We then went to her house, Keen, Zack and Eli were there.

"Oh hey Andrew." Eli said.

"W-what are you guys doing here?.." I asked.

"The kind lady from this house told us we could stay here, sicne it seems that your friends with her granddaughter." Keen said.

"Eh..." I let out confused.

"Ah, don't worry young lad." An old women in from the hallway.

"You are friends with Aurora aren't you?.. Than you mustn't be a bad boy." She laughed.

I slightly laughed.

"Yep. He's my friend grandma' . Now don't tease him." Aurora said.

"Fine, fine. I'll hold myself with jokes." The old lady said. "I'm Everett Earsteen-Delrium. Aurora's grandmother." She introduced myself.

"Andrew Nicoll.." I said.

"So, which one is your older brother Andrew?" Aurora asked me.

"Eh... Adel." I said pointing out to Eli, I gave hima slight glare about playing along.

"You 2 don't look much alike." Aurora giggled. "No wonder I couldn't notice you 2 were brothers."

"I look more like mother.." I said sighing.

"Yeah. Your the ressemblance of our mother than our father." Eli smirked.

I glared at him.

"I see." She giggled. "Anyway, let's go on the hill! It has a nice sight of the village!"

Aurora cheered as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. We started running up a path and up on a hill. It was a bit far but we could see the whole village there.

Aurora whas grinning happily.

"Woah.." I let out as my eyes gazed out of the beautiful scenery.

Aurora giggled, but then her smile slowly disappeared.

"2 years ago.. there were people who came and caused chaos to this village. They took children and women and would slaughter them until they had what they wanted, money and all things that would worth a lot. They said that no one could speak about what happened or everyone gets killed.." She whispered.

"Than.. why tell me?.." I asked.

"I have a hunch that says to me to trust you." She smiled.

"They also said; '2 years later, we will come back. You better have prepaired 10 000 Yuins or we will repeat what has happened and everyone who survives will be enslaved." Aurora continued.

I stayed silent and shocked as I herd those words come out of her mouth. A tear slowly shed from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, crying so suddenly!" She said wipping her tears.

"It's fine.. you can cry if you want. It must of been horrible." I said.

She sobbed, she lifted her face up to me, I could clearly see her face. Her eyes full of tears, she could collaps any second...

"I said you can cry if you want." I said opening an arm.

She instantly hugged me and started shedding her tears. This young lady that was once seemed strong before me turned into a defenseless little girl.. a girl almost powerless to everything, all she can do it cry and hope for the best. She could cry for hours and I wouldn't know what to do, all I can do is be there and comfert those who have endured all this pain for years.

As I sat there Aurora in my arms crying, I came to realise something.

_"Do you know how cruel this world is?.."_

**End of Chapter 3**

_Author's Comment: Anyway, there's chapter 3 xD! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to tell people here that I have some kind of 'bonus' for H E A V E N. It's the Heaven's Q&A that will be at every end of chapter as a Bonus. This Q&A consists that you can ask a question to any character in the story, any question you want (PG13- PLEASE..) and I will make the character's reply in the next chapter ^^.. I hope I get many questions ;o.._


	5. Chapter 4 Demons

_Author's Comment: Hey people, DriftingCloudsOfSolitude here for another chapter of HEAVEN. Hope you enjoy it~. I don't have much to say xD.._

_PS: Corrections will be done when I have free time or when I notice them.._

**Warning: Story contains BXB Bromance. If you are afraid or highly disturbed of non-straight relationships, then this story is not for you.**

_**H E A V E N**_

**Chapter 4: Demons**

When Aurora calmed down, we went back to the village. It was already sundown.

"Ah, Aurora. There you are." Everett said walking up to her.

"I was looking for you." She said.

"What is it grandma?" Aurora asked.

"Let's go on an errand. We're missing food and I'm too old to carry so much." Everett said.

"I could go." I suggested.

"That's very kind of you, but your a guest. You should relax." Everett replied smiling.

"Alright than..." I said as I joined Zack and Keen who were on the couch.

"Where's Adel?" I asked.

"In the room." Keen replied.

"Okay." I stood up and went to the room we were assigned at, I opened the door and Eli was there reading a book.

"What?" He asked.

I closed the door behind me and walked up to him, I sat on the bed next to him.

"Aurora told me about something that happened 2 years ago." I said.

"Hm?..." Eli let out closing the book he had in his hands.

Than I whispered everything Aurora told me to Eli.

"Hm.. sounds like an act from Demons, 2 years ago in human time, in Heaven, there were a lot of incomming Angels they hardly remembered anything and they were all women and children." Eli said.

"Than we'll have to stop them." I said.

"Yeah.. since it's been 2 years, they should strike soon." Eli said.

I got up and headed to the door.

"You tell Kaz and Wane about that." I said opening the door.

"Sure." Eli said and went back in his book.

I walked pass Zack and Keen and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked.

"On a walk." I said.

"Still curious about Earth?" Keen chuckled. "How childish of you."

"Shut up. It's only natural for me to be curious of stuff I don't know of." I replied.

"I'm off." I said walking out of the house.

I walked my way up the hill I was on with Aurora earlier. I sat on the grass as I gazed upon the scenery. I closed my eyes and laid down on the grass. The gentle breeze would brush on my cheeks. Then suddenly..

_"H-HELP! ANDREW!" _A terrified ripping scream skreeched in my head, I sat up quickly as I my eyes were wide open.

"Ah.. Andrew, I knew you were there!" A voice said walking up to me, it was Aurora.

"O-oh, hey.." I said, I was a little shaky from the scream I herd.

"You seem terrified! Did something happen?" Aurora asked worried.

"N-no, it's fine. It's nothing." I said snapping out of the fear.

"Okay. Well I came to tell you dinner is almost ready!" Aurora said cheerfully.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." I said.

"Sure." Aurora said and walked down the hill.

I sat there for a while thinking about what happened and what it could of been. Until I noticed, that scream.. it was Aurora's voice, but then.. she looked perfectly fine.

Never would I have known.. that everything was connected.

I got up a bit worried and rushed back to the house.

When I got there, everyone was at the table.

"What took you so long?" Keen said kind of angry.

"Eh... I got lost?.." I tried making an excuse.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Come here Andrew, let's all eat." Everett said to me smiling as she was bringing a few more dishes on the table.

"Sure." I took off my coat and hanged it up on a hook and went to sit down at the table.

We all ate together, everything was all lively. Eli, Zack I were the only ones silent as Keen was blabbering about a lot of things I couldn't care less about.

After we ate, we took a shower, 1 after the other.

As I was in the bath I started to think about that scream in my head. It was all confusing.. I didn't understand anything, but I'm guessing I will know the answer soon.. w'either or not I wanted to.

I got out and changed my clothes and went to my room to go to sleep, I didn't pay much attention to what Eli and the others were doing.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up from a scream. I quickly got up and ran out of my room, Eli who was behind me did same as Keen started to wake up and Zack was still in his bed.

"What is it?" I asked a little worried.

"I-IT'S.. A SPIDER!" She screamed.

"A.. what?.." I asked. _"What is a spider suppose to be?.."_ I wondered, I spaced out for a while wondering what a spider is.

"Hey! Earth to Andrew!" Aurora screamed, bringing me back from my confusion.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"KILL IT!"

"What?.."

"I said kill it!"

"Why?.."

"Because!"

"I don't like the sound of killing." I said.

"It's just a bug!"

"It's still a living thing.

"Just kill it so that we can go over with it!"

"No."

"Aww C'mon Andrew!"

"I said no, I'm not killing anything that is still alive." I pouted. "End of conversation." and I left out of frustration.

I walked outside, luckily for me I was already dressed before I went out.

I walked around the village as I watched the scenery around me. It wasn't so crowded, everyone would mind their own business. Everytime there was a fight, someone would come in and stop it. Just like a well civilised place.. but the reason for how peaceful this place is, it was too much for me.

I ran up to the hill I would always be on, I noticed behind me was another path, it was a bit feint but I was able to clearly see it. I curiously followed the path and it leaded me on a cliff, I would look bellow to see a ravine full of corps and bones. The stench of rotten flesh caused me to almost vomit.

_"This must be where all the massacres corps end up."_ I thought.

I ran back down the path and ran back to the top of the hill, trying to get rid of that stench from my head.

I sat on the grass as I waited, I don't know what I was waiting for, but I was waiting for something.

Suddenly I hear an explosion and screams, it was from the village.

I jumped on my feet and ran down to the village, everything was already in chaos, the village was engulfed in flames as screams everywhere were herd. I saw Eli and Zack come out of 1 of the houses.

"Where is Wane!" I yelled.

"He's out to help other people. You go and help out as many villagers evacuate, Zack and I will take care of the demons." Eli said.

"So it really was demons.." I thought, I ran down to help some people. I herd a cry inside a house.

"No! My baby!" A woman cried as she was held back by her husband.

I broke down the door and went in, the smoke started to make my eyes teary and it was hard to breath. I herd a cry of a baby and followed it, I took off my coat and wrapped it around the little new born and ran out of the house as fast as I could.

When I got out I gave the baby back to his mother.

"Thank you.." She said.

"Your welcome, please evacuate." I said, they nodded and they ran to where everyone else was going.

I continued wandering around to see if anyone else needed help or anything.

As I walked threw a tight spot, I herd a crack behind me and I turned around. Aurora was there .

I ran up to her as soon as my eyes spotted her.

"Aurora! What are you doing here? Haven't you evacuated?" I yelled.

"S-sorry.." Aurora let out, she started crying.

"I can't believe this is happening again." She cried.

"It's okay, you go with the others.." I said.

"O-okay.." She let out and walked away.

I turned around to continue on my path, I let one more glance behind me and Aurora was gone in an instant.

"What?.." I let out.

"Ahahah~! My, what a pretty lady here." A womans voice said.

I looked up on a roof, there was a person. She had wings similar to ours but they were different.. Instead of a halo, she had horns.

"A.. demon?..." I let out a little terrafied.

"Hm?.. You can see these?..." She asked, she then squinted to look closer at me.

"Ah! An angel. Ahahahaha, perfect~ My mission was to get rid of this village for good this time. But adding up angels in the bundle will be paying." She squealed.

"Shut up. Let go of her now." I said.

"Come and get her sweety~" She would tease, I would get more and more pissed at every word she said.

Aurora was struggling.

"L-let go of me!" She screamed and bit her hand.

"Ayeeek! You !" The demon started, and dropped Aurora.

Aurora fell and I caught her, I placed her back on her feet and we ran. We ran into the forest.

"Andrew, who is that lady?" Aurora asked.

"I. DON'T. KNOW." I replied a little freaked out.

I herd some rustling sounds and stopped in my tracks.

"Aurora you continue, I'll stall the thing. Just run." I said.

"What? But I can't just leave you here!" Aurora replied.

"Just go!" I said.

Aurora started to run.

I took out 2 swords from my angel 'ears', it was pretty handy since they act like pockets. I took a scarf and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Oh~ Where are you Angel Boy?" The voice of the demon said.

"I'm over here if you want me." I said.

"Ah~" She let out. "Swords?..Your going to fight me?~" She asked.

"Naturally, I won't let you cause more victims." I said.

"Really?, and your going to do that with your eyes covered up?" She laughed.

"It won't mind right?" I asked.

"It will make my task a lot easier!" She said and she striked first, I followed my instincts and fighted, I didn't know how I was doing, but I wasn't getting hit.

The fight went on for about 10 minutes, our swords would strike together making metalic sounds, as the feeling of my sword scrapping on skin was the feeling I was looking for.

"Argh!" The demon shreaked as she stepped back, I removed the scarf from my eyes as I saw her on the ground in a pile of blood, I looked on another side and I saw an arm.

My eyes widened in terror as I saw that. I started to tremble.. out of fear.. out of fear of myself.

"Y-you!" The demon said as she got up, her left arm missing from her body.

"How dare you ruin my body! Your going to pay!" She said raging at me, she tried to strike. I closed my eyes shut and carelessly strike my sword.

I slowly opened them revealing myself holding a sword.. with the demon.. stabbed threw the stomach.

My eyes opened wide as I dropped my sword, the blood from the blade slowly stained my hands in a deep red. I would stare at them as I was terrified.. I .. never once.. have ever killed anything, the deep red color would stain my vision in chaos and the smell of blood would drive me wild.

I couldn't stand it, I slowly picked up my sword as I hack and slashed my way on the body.

_I had lost control over myself..._

**End of chapter 4**

_Author's Comment: Okay, I'm sorry if there are any grammar issues here and there.. I had a pretty hard time phrasing everything ... So yeah, I will fix the errors when I have time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^. (We're getting to the story xD! Finaaallyyyy)_


	6. Chapter 5 Sorrow

_Author's Comment: Woooh! I haven't updated in a while eue.. well anyway, hope you like this chapter ;).._

_PS: Grammar will be corrected when grammar issues found._

**Warning; Story contains BL (Boy Love), if you are afraid or disturbed by non-straight relationships (Homophobe), than this story is not for you.**

_**HEAVEN**_

**Chapter 5: Sorrow**

I slowly came back to my senses by a schreek behind me. My head was pounding and uncomprehensible words would bang in and out of my brain as the smell of blood made me sick.

My sword, hands and clothes stained in red..

"W-what just happened?.." I wondered as I almost puked from the stench.

I noticed that I was near the cliff, where all the corpse were.

"How did I end up here?.." I mumbled to myself, I slowly turned my head around, the noise behind me was annoying... It was tearing my eardrums apart as the person behind me screamed out of terror.

"Hey, would you mind shutting up?.." I asked as I walked towards the person responsible for those screams.

My vision was all blurred out I couldn't tell who or what was it. It tried to run away, but I stepped on something that wouldn't let it run.

"How can I get rid of this noise?.. Will it stop if I kill you?" Words slowly blurted out of my mouth as I swang my sword towards the thing.

My hand was suddenly immobilized.

"Collin! What are you doing!" A familiar voice shouted.

"H-huh?..." I shook my head and my vision slowly came back to normal. Keen was standing next to me, gripping my arm tightly, as I was about to slash someone.

I turned my head to look who or what was in front of me... it was Aurora.

"Wha-!" I let out as I freed my arm from Keen and threw my sword back.

"The hell just happened?..." I mumbled as I stepped back.

Aurora had a terrified expression on her face, she was completely frozen from what just happened.

"Ah.. I'm sorry Aurora, I just lost it there." I said as I slowly walked up to her.

"N-NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She yelled as she slapped me, I stepped backwards as the pain on my left cheek didn't bother me. She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could.

"COLLIN! WHAT HAPPENED?" Keen asked as he pinned me onto a tree.

"I-I don't know.." I replied. I really didn't know what happenedto me.

"You were about to kill the one we are suppose to protect! Are you out of your mind?" Keen yelled.

"What happened?" Another voice said from behind, it was Eli.

"I-I don't know!" I yelled, frightened.

"I don't know! Don't ask!" I pushed Keen away and ran after Aurora.

"Aurora!" I yelled as I tried to find her, I ran up to the cliff and saw Aurora with Granny Everett, but something was wrong...

"Aurora!" I yelled once more, she herd me and looked at me.

The same terrafied expression was on her face, I decided not to get closer.

"Hm... So, young boy. You're an Angel?" Everett asked.

"W-what? How?" I let out as I was confused, how could she have known about it?

"Well, what will you do if I do this?" Everett smiled and she pushed Aurora off the cliff.

"N-no! Aaaaah!" Aurora yelled as she got pushed off.

"Aurora!" I yelled as I run up to the cliff trying to grab her hand, but it was too late... she was already gone.

"W-why'd you do that!" I yelled as anger built up isnide of me.

"That girl was good for nothing." Everett said.

"WHY?" I yelled, a sword appeared in my hand as I pounced on the old lady to slice her in half. I was held back by someone.

"WHO IS IT THIS TIME?"

"Me." I looked up and it was Zack, he gripped me tightly.

"Stop it, Collin." He said.

"Why!" I asked.

"She's not a demon." Zack said. "I know how much you want to kill her right now, but we can't. You'll violate the rules."

"Tcht!" I loosened up.

"Keke, looks like I failed." Everett mumbled. "Watch out youngster, someone is pulling the strings." She added.

"Who?" I asked as Zack let go of me.

"Oh, it's someone you know... Hm?.. Is the camp fire too warm no-" Everett said but got cut off as a spear pierced her stomach.

"She spilled a little too much..." A shadow said from a distance.

"Collin Andrew, if you wish to gain revenge and know more, pursuie a man named Vince." The person said and disappeared.

"What.. was that for?" Keen asked as he came out of the bushes.

"Looks pretty serious." Eli said as he crossed his arms. "Is everything fine Collin?"

"Yeah.. " I mumbled under my breath. "Fine.."

The name Vince was stamped deep into my mind.

Our mission was done, we protected Aurora from demons, but not from the faith of death. When we returned to the base, I flopped down on my bed as I carved a wooden cross carving the name 'Aurora Delrium'.

After that I went to sleep, wanting to forget so many things, wanting to know more about myself, about who is messing with me like this... and why? What did I do to deserve this?

**End of Chapter 5**

****_Author's Comment: Oh wow, I didn't notice how short this chapter was.. X.X.. sorry._


End file.
